


Do the Puyallup

by MadMags85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas being adorable, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fair AU, Fair Food, Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters, seriously, this is just pure fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMags85/pseuds/MadMags85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to take a short break from hunting in favor of stopping at the Puyallup Fair (aka the best fair in Washington state!) This fic is set in the golden years of Supernatural, back when Dean was human and Cas was just a happy little angel. As stated in the tags, it is pure fluff, written solely for my own happiness (and yours, if you choose to read it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Puyallup

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my tumblr](http://squirrelsintheimpala.tumblr.com) for updates or if you have questions :)

It was nearly dusk, and Sam and Dean were still sitting in the Impala as it chugged north on I-5. They were tracking down reports of a series of murders just outside of Seattle, and had been driving for nearly ten hours straight. Dean was starting to feel restless, and began to randomly fumble with the radio in an attempt to scrounge up some classic rock stations.

“God Dean, just pick a station already,” Sam grumbled after a few minutes of Dean’s incessant flicking.

“But it’s all ads, Sammy. Don’t tell me you wanna listen to that crap about insurance.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but I don’t wanna listen to this either.”

They continued bickering for another few miles, until Dean finally found a station to his liking. Led Zeppelin seeped through the speakers as they zoomed down the highway, and Dean began tapping to the beat on the steering wheel.

“Hello.”

The car jolted suddenly to the left and Sam let out a panicked shout.

“Jesus Christ, Cas!” Dean yelled, yanking the car back into its proper lane. “I said don’t _do_ that! You’re gonna get us all killed!”

“Yeah man, what the hell were you thinking?” Sam added. “You’re lucky there’s not much traffic.”

Cas shrugged from the backseat. “Don’t worry. If we were really in danger, I could stop it.”

Sam opened his mouth, outraged. “Yeah, but—”

“Aw, it’s fine,” Dean interrupted, shooting Cas what he probably believed was a subtle smile through the rearview mirror. “Nobody’s hurt, we’re all good.”

“I swear to god, Dean...” Sam said with exasperation. “Before you guys got together, you woulda _never_ let him off so easily! You’re turning soft.”

Sam glanced over at his brother, who had turned beet red. “We’re…wha…We’re not _together._ And I’m _not_ going soft!”

“Wait, what do you mean we’re not together?” Cas’s voice piped up from the backseat.

Sam let out a roar of laughter. “You’re such an idiot, Dean! Of _course_ you’re together, I see you making out with Cas basically every day! And even if I wasn’t so lucky as to glimpse those exciting moments, I’m not _blind._ You two stare at each other all the time like a pair of lovesick puppies.”

Dean had turned even redder, if that were possible. “You…I…we…” he stuttered.

Sam and Cas looked at him expectantly.

“Alright, _fine!”_ Dean finally burst out. “So we are together. Big deal! Doesn’t mean you need to _gloat,_ Sam.”

Sam just kept laughing, the bastard, tears streaming down his cheeks as he doubled up in the passenger seat. Dean glared at him, and reached down to turn up the volume in an effort to drown him out. But when he knew Sam wasn’t looking, he snuck another look at Cas as if to say, _Well, I guess it wasn’t long before he found out._

Cas smiled back, and Dean felt that warm fuzzy feeling the way he always did when Cas looked at him like that. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that Sam now knew their secret.

The lights along the side of the freeway continued to pass by, and the sunset had turned the sky a beautiful pink color. Sam had finally calmed down a bit, and was now talking to Cas about what sort of monster he thought might be waiting for them. Cas didn’t seem to have many ideas beyond what Sam and Dean already knew, which was a little disappointing, but he did say that he would stay and help them research. _Good,_ Dean thought to himself. It would be nice to be around Cas 24/7, instead of just meeting up occasionally.

To the right of the car, something caught his eye.

“Look, Cas, a fair!” Dean exclaimed, recognizing that the thing he had seen was a roller coaster sticking up out of the tops of the trees.

“A what?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “A _fair,_ Cas. You know! Rides, crappy food, horses, rodeos—Everything!”

“I’m still not sure what you mean…” Cas said tentatively from the backseat.

“Well then, we _have_ to go,” Dean said with authority. “You can’t go walkin’ around the earth not knowing what a fair is. Come on Sammy, it’ll be fun,” he said, noticing Sam’s skeptical expression.

“Dean, we’ve been driving nonstop for what feels like a year,” Sam said. “I can’t go to a fair right now.”

Dean eyed him with a petulant look. “Cas wants to go, don’t you?” Cas nodded in agreement.

“Look, I’ll tell you what,” Sam said, “You two go off on your date—”

“It’s not a _date_!”

“Whatever you say, Dean. You two go on your date and I’ll take the Impala up the road to a motel. Then I can shower, maybe get some research done. And when you’re all done, Cas can just zap you back.”

Dean made a bit of a protest, but inside he was secretly thrilled. Not only would he get to go to the fair, but he would get to have some alone time with Cas. No annoying little brother trailing along and teasing him about his love life. So, Dean took the next exit, pulled up to the fair entrance, and let Sam have the keys to the Impala.

“Come on, Cas,” he said eagerly, running around the Impala to pull open the passenger door, only to have Cas appear outside next to him.

“See ya later, Cas,” Sam called out from the window. “Don’t let my brother boss you around too much.”

Cas smiled. “Oh, I won’t.”

The moment Sam had safely driven away, Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’s hand. “Let’s go!” he said excitedly. Cas grinned over at him, and then the two of them walked over to buy their tickets.

“So, you’ve seriously never been to a fair?” Dean asked once they were inside the fairgrounds. All around them were booths selling the greasiest food imaginable; everything from deep fried lasagna to funnel cakes with mountains of whipped cream. Smoke drifted slowly through the air, and Dean thought he caught a faint whiff of hay coming from one of the barns.

“No, I’ve never had the occasion to,” Cas replied. “I was always too busy dealing with my heavenly duties.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here now,” Dean said shyly, sneaking a look over at Cas and giving his hand a squeeze. Cas blushed, and offered up a tentative smile of his own. The two of them were still getting used to this new change in their relationship, but Dean had never felt happier.

“Oh, wow, look Dean!” Cas said suddenly, dragging Dean over to one of the game booths. Dean followed his gaze upward, and it landed on a giant stuffed bumblebee.

He smirked. “You like that bee, Cas?”

Cas nodded, his eyes wide. “Yes. Very much.”

The guy managing the booth noticed the two of them, and waved them over. “Come on up and play for the prize!” he called. “Ten dollars for five shots! Hit ’em all and you can win your boyfriend that bee he’s eyeing!”

“I dunno, man…” Dean said, sizing up the game and his chances of winning. It looked easy enough, just a simple shooting game. He’d had to shoot much quicker things during his time…

“Please, Dean?” Cas asked, tugging on Dean’s arm. “I love bees. They’re one of my favorite insects.” Then he leaned over and whispered in his ear. “If you win me the bee, I promise we can do whatever you want later tonight.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Just go play the game, Dean. I know you want to anyway, no matter what I say.”

“I do not!” Dean scoffed, but both of them knew it was a lie. Plus, he just knew he could win this thing. Eagerly, he handed over ten bucks to the guy.

“Alrighty then,” the man said. “Here’s your gun, shoot whenever you feel ready.”

Dean nodded, then sized up the ‘gun’ he was holding. Yep, piece of cake. He raised it to his shoulder, aimed at the targets, and took five rapid shots.

The man’s eyes widened, and he let out an incredulous laugh. “Well man, there you have it. Five perfect shots.” He shook his head. “I’ve never seen anyone do that before, you know.”

Dean shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a pretty good shot.”

“You sure do,” the man agreed. “The bee’s yours.”

Dean took it from him, and then turned to Cas. “Here you go,” he said, holding out the massive stuffed animal. Cas beamed at him like a kid at Christmas, and proceeded to wrap his arms around the thing.

“Thank you, Dean!” he said, then leaned over the top of the bee’s head to give him a kiss on the cheek. Dean could feel his ears turning red, but was also aware of a huge grin making its way unbidden across his face. Cas was just too adorable for his own good sometimes.

They made their way slowly through the crowd, mostly because Cas kept hitting people with the antennas of his bumblebee. Dean laughed the whole time, and Cas simply rolled his eyes and aimed the bee at Dean’s face.

“We’re going on the rides next,” Dean declared, pointing towards the roller coaster tracks that towered above their heads. Cas nodded his head in agreement, and the two of them headed over to where the line began.

“Have you ever been on a roller coaster, either?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. “Nope.”

“Aw man! You’re really missing out!” Dean said incredulously. “It’s a good thing you’re so hot, or else I’m not sure we could be friends anymore.”

“Oh, really?” Cas asked, not batting an eye. “But I was under the impression that you loved me.”

Dean blushed and his mouth opened wide in shock. “Well…I…uh, don’t say things like that here, Cas!”

“Why not?” Cas asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “That’s what you told me last night. Why should tonight be any different?”

“Because…” Dean stammered, turning redder by the minute. “That was for your ears only! You don’t just go blabbering stuff like that about me! It makes me seem less tough!”

Cas laughed, rolling his eyes at Dean. “Don’t worry, Dean. You’re still a very manly hunter to me.”

“Just…whatever, Cas,” Dean sulked, shoving his hands in his pockets. But when Cas reached over to hold onto Dean’s arm a moment later, Dean allowed himself a tiny smile. Just so long as Cas didn’t see it, the bastard. He was too clever for his own good.

Soon they found themselves being loaded into the roller coaster cart. Cas had insisted that they sit in the front seat, which Dean was a little queasy about. It wasn’t that he was afraid of heights or anything…Okay, so maybe that wasn’t true. He was _terrified_ of heights, but more than that, he wanted to go with Cas on the roller coaster.

“Just…hold on to my hand,” Dean whispered to Cas, once they were strapped in to the seats.

Cas looked at him in surprise. “I thought you liked roller coasters.”

“I do,” Dean said, “It’s just we’re gonna be up so _high_ at first. Once that’s over, I’ll be fine.”

“I thought you were a tough hunter who didn’t need support from anyone,” Cas said sarcastically, but he still reached over to hold Dean’s hand. Dean held on tightly, and once they had safely plunged down the first drop he began to remember why he liked roller coasters.

Cas raised both of their hands in the air, and Dean let out a happy yell as they soared over the fairgrounds together. All of the rides were lit up below them like a Christmas village, and Dean thought he was able to make out the freeway in the distance as they whizzed around the tracks.

The ride was over all too quickly, and Dean looked over at Cas when it was finished. His black hair was all tousled from the wind, and his cheeks were slightly pink from the chilly night air.

“That was amazing!” he exclaimed. “Almost better than flying! We _have_ to go again, Dean!”

“Okay,” Dean agreed, high off the adrenaline brought on by the roller coaster. They grabbed Cas’s bee from where he had left it on the platform, then hurried off to rejoin the line.

After going on the roller coaster for a grand total of seven times, the two of them progressed to the other rides. One of Dean’s favorites was a funhouse devoted entirely to AC/DC—it was a little cheesy, but they were blasting _Thunderstruck_ at full volume, which was really all that mattered. Dean dragged Cas through the whole thing twice, much to Cas’s enjoyment. Or not. So maybe Dean was a little obsessed but honestly, he reasoned, how could you _not_ be,especially when they had a giant Brian Johnson mannequin in one of the corners?

Once the two of them had gone on as many rides as they could possibly stand, Dean headed over to grab a hamburger from one of the stalls.

“I don’t need to eat,” Cas said, and Dean just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but _I_ do,” he retorted between mouthfuls of hamburger. “’Sides, we’ve still got to go see all the animals, and I was starving.”

“Animals?” Cas asked, looking very excited.

Dean nodded. “Yep. Horses, pigs, goats, you name it.”

“This was a great idea, Dean,” Cas looked at him fondly. “Thanks for taking me.”

Dean felt his ears turn red and his chest grow warm at Cas’s praise. He shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, what can I say? I love spending time with you…I love _you.”_ The moment the words were out of his mouth, Dean felt a jolt of panic. Was it too much, too soon? Did Cas feel the same way yet, or was this declaration just going to freak him out?

Cas was quiet for a few beats, staring at Dean with an open mouth. Shit. Dean had said the wrong thing. He was such an idiot, he shouldn’t have laid out all his feelings for the world to see—

His thoughts were cut off abruptly by the feeling of Cas slamming into his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his torso. And then Cas was kissing him forcefully, the giant bee lying forgotten on the ground as he tried to get as close to Dean as possible.

“Oh Dean…” Cas whispered between kisses. Dean could feel the press of Cas’s smile against his own mouth, and that more than anything prepared him for what Cas said next.

“I love you too.”

Dean laughed, happiness bubbling up in his chest at Cas’s words. He could barely comprehend how just one person could make him feel so right, but he wasn’t going to complain. Cas was the best thing in his life, and Dean would rather sell his soul again than loose the person he loved more deeply than anyone else. Finally, it seemed, things were going right in his life.

“But do you know what I would love more?” Cas asked, interrupting Dean’s thoughts.

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“To go see the goats.”

“Of course, Cas,” Dean laughed again, feeling giddy at the thought of everything that had just happened. “Let’s go.”

So two of them walked off together, towards the goats, the sheep, and the rest of their lives.


End file.
